I HATE YOU, i like you?
by kimikokatsumi
Summary: rin was always late in her class. and was always shouted at by their class rep. unknown to their classmates they're engaged. short story.
1. prolouge

hi there :') im on a hiatus on my stories. soo... here. hi there ayaka-chii

discalimer: i don't own vocaloid... super junior... and those little care bears :')

* * *

prolouge

" one... two… three.. " I whispered to myself in front of the door of our classroom. Why, you ask? Yeah that's right. Why would I be embarrassed to my classroom, to my own classmates? But no, it's different. Oh—wait. I still have to introduce myself. Im Rilliane Alizia Dominique Kagamine. Rin in short. Some other people can't memorize my name ehh. I really don't know myself why my mother gave me that name. Maybe she was possessed by ten princesses when she gave birth to me. Haha, kidding :'

Okay here we go. I am going to tell you why I am scared of entering my own classroom. Don't worry it's not about ghosts. Then I should tag this story as horror if ever riiight? I'm sure when I opened the door I will be yelled at by our class representative. Uh—it's just I am always late. Like now, I am late.

There's no helping it. I always sleep late, please blame the internet and the anime whole wide world. that's my hobby.

Stop the babbling, I'm going in. I'll have my ears ready, okay. *exhales, inhales* here we go. I am opening the door and I stepped inside already.

"Rilliane Alizia Dominique Kagamine" said by a tall guy, skinned white, handsome, blue- eyed blonde and wearing that glasses. Oh, he's our student representative. He looks at me with that piercing look. _Oh goooood, please forgive me, there's a lot of animes waiting for me out there.  
_

" You're Late again!" he yelled at me. I covered my ears, it hurt you know! And he had that scary voice. You know that he's like going to eat me? But it's okay. I admit or not, his voice is making me squeal. Ah, he's Len. Allen Lloyd Walker. Weird name no? like it was pulled out of randomness. Hahaha. He's a half, that's why he have those features.

" im sorry my bad…" I apologized.

"Tsss, sorry sorry, what are you? Sung by those Koreans? I thought you're a Anime fan? Shush, you're all the same. You all running for guys" said he. This animal had no shame. Putting me in the same group as those girls who get tricked by Kpop?

"Hey Excuse me Mr. Len. If you don't mind, please don't lump me with them. No offense meant but I don't listen to those things. I stay loyal to my anime's country!" I yelled at him.

"Oh really? Why don't you try being loyal going to school at the right time? That way I wouldn't shout at you?" said he.

"HUUUUH? Who said that you should shout at me every day? Did I told you to care about me?" I answered back.

"Who said I care for you? In your face. I don't know about that care care. I'm not a care bears" Said he. He thought it was funny saying things about the care bear, implicating the bear much?

"Ah whatever. If you don't mind can you let me sit in my seat now?" then I walked to my seat. The way he talks, who does he think he is? Oh god, who is he again?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

oh yeah-  
he's just my fiancée.

* * *

oh gossh- its soooo coooorny! DD:  
anyway... will you review? X'DD im sorry for the grammar mistakes... im not very good. i know.


	2. Allen Lloyd Walker

first of all, i thank everyone who reviewed :)) uhh some notes? the switching to italic and normal means changing to normal japanese... to english. okay? :DD  
replies to reviews~~

orange tsundere : thank you... m you do? thank you~ but i think it is corny... :((

Katy kit : thank you~ and i hope that you would stay tunning in m

Black Butterfly of the Night-san : thank you for the criticizing~ im glad you noticed that i need a beta reader D: but... it was a hassle- no. i will try. thank you for the advice again~ im happy you liked it! ^ w ^

okay~ here's the first chapter :)) enjoy?

Disclaimer: i don't own anything/ T w T

* * *

****Chapter 1: Allen Lloyd Walker

**Len's POV **

" _Tss. I wonder where is that girl again? She's late again. What does she think of school? Does she own this so that she can be late every day?" _I told myself. I'm irritated. I'm the student representative of this class and I have to make the students obey the every rule of this school, if not then what purpose am i?  
It's embarrassing. It's embarrassing because I can't make my own fiancée do what I order her to do so.  
Not that anyone in this class knows, well… except for her best friend.

How did we get engaged again? Tss.

It was when I was still 10 years old. That was 8 years ago. I'm in the last level of the high school now. Since my dad was a American, I was enrolled in a school in a school with the same year numbers as the schools in America. So yeah, I'm here in Japan. Luckily they were almost the same.

_**Flashback  
**_

_Party. I don't know what purpose it is for. What I know is kids are staring at me like I am a sore thumb sticking out.  
I really don't talk with anyone. They say I am snob._

"_Mom…" I walked towards to my dear mother._

"_Yes sweetie?" she smiled towards me._

_I tugged her dress, "Can we go home now?" I said._

"_No, no dearie. Your dad's still negotiating with his business partners, as soon he's finished we will go home. Okay? Play with those kids there" _

_I did what she said, but I played alone… My life is very corny 'no? well…_

"_Hey, kiddo!" said by a girl wearing a short twintails. She looks like a doll but her words fail her face._

"_What?" I said looking at her intently._

"_Why are you alone?" She asked innocently._

"Why do you care_?" I answered. I really don't want anyone to disturb me. I don't like it when anyone is asking what I am doing._

"_Why are you speaking in English? And why is it your eyes is blue and your hair is blond? Do you know kiddo's doesn't want to approach you because you look like you are mad. Try smiling. Come on it's like this, do you know how?" then she smiled. I ignored her and her obvious questions._

_She pouted and she held my face and then my mouth, then she forced me to smile!_

"_COME OOOOON! THEEERE! SMIIIILEEEEEEEE—"_

"_Rilliane Alizia Dominique!" Someone shouted. It was a gorgeous lady… wow. "Don't do that to Len!" said she._

"_But mommy! He wouldn't smile! He looks like heaven and earth was in his shoulders! Didn't you say it was bad!? You said it attracts the bad spirits! Like boogey monster!" Said that child-ish kid._

"_Boogey monster only appears under the bed" I said flatly. I'm not scared of ghosts. I'm brought up to be responsible you know._

"_Rin, shut it" The woman faced me. "Ah, Len be patient with Rin. She's just really child-ish. I'm her mother, Mirriam. Pleased to meet you… my future son-in-law" She smiled at me sweetly. I was confused. Son-in-law? I've read about those. That is what called to the husband of their daughter._

"_Pardon?" I said. Then my Dad came with another man came to us._

"_Ah, Len! I see you have met Rin already" My dad smiled at me._

"Yes dad_. But what does this lady mean by me being her future son-in-law?" I asked._

"_Well, she means what she just said. This girl… Rin here, will be your future wife. _You know what does that mean eh son?" _he ruffled my hair._

"_Haha, please take care of our childish daughter from now on Len" the man beside dad said. It was Rin's father. He was my dad's business partner, Leon Kagamine._

_So that explains it. I looked into Rin's direction. She stuck her tongue out and did the same._

_**End of the flashback**_

After that, there isn't a day where Rin and I didn't fight or shouted at each other. You can't blame me! She's irritating!  
Look! Even she's a kid, she did a lot of crazy things in my life! URGH.

The reason why we didn't informed our classmates that we are engaged because, we don't get along.  
It's awkward, isn't it? You're engaged but: Fight here. Fight there. And so that I can act freely, I can date whoever I want and have fun with whoever I please. And she could do the same. **BUT, **if it concerns the grades and attitude, that's a different issue. What if it was announced that the heirs of Walker industries and Kagamine Corp. are engaged? Everything she did will be brought up! Scandal! And that will tarnish my reputation.

If she just tried, she'll get it from me.

I told you I don't care about her. I'm a cold-hearted bastard, as she says.

She has a point, I don't love anyone besides my family.

-  
And I'll do anything, to keep myself falling in love with anybody else.

* * *

*nosebleed* this chapter... is something... go lenny~! but i thought that it would suit if it was Miku and Kaito... should i change them? :3  
review please~! they're like cookies to me... :))


	3. The Awaiting Disaster

yay. im back. sorry for my wrong grammar |'))

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

Chapter 2: The Awaiting Disaster

**Rin's POV**

I stopped my feet angrily to show my annoyance while walking to my seat, which is at the corner end. I benefit from this, since I won't be seen when I sleep in the class. But, that's seldom, when the times the subject is Chemistry. Its exchange to me is only my failing grades. I need to retake tests. Isn't it ostentatious? At least they let me retake them. Haha!

I heard someone whispering my name on my side. It was Mikuo. Ladies and gentlemen, she's not a boy. Mikuo is a girl. Actually she has a beautiful name. Mikaella Hatsune. But since she is pure Japanese and not an American something something she wanted to be called Mikuo. Mikuo said it was awkward.

"heeeyyyyyyy" she said, still whispering.

I finally gave her my attention when I took seat.

"Oh, what's your problem?" I said.

"You're a dog's poop; don't include me with in your bad mood. You and Papa Lloydie fought again" said she, with matching Hoity-toity. Only Mikuo is the only one who knows about that engagement thingy. Of course she's my close friend. And because of our closeness we almost look the same. But please no, kidding, peace X'D

"So? What's so new about that? Get suspicious when that animal started being kind to me!" I said.

"Wuuush, your face. He always tutor you when you fail on your tests on Chemistry remember?" the tealette said with her arms crossing. That's true, but I know he is just doing that because one day I know he will get the shame one day.

Look, your grade is super vavavavoom then your fiancée's is dadadown? Only lol! But, it's fine for me. For now I don't get fail grades because Len being your tutor is like a torture.

I suddenly remembered.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ouch…" I said, I just woke up. I am surprised when I saw someone in my bedroom._

"_Hey. Rin" said by the hostile cockroach who is intervening my sleep._

"_What!? You're such a beach you know? The person sleeps so sound and yet you overturn it" I said while snorting. I stomped my feet hard and I threw him a pillow._

_He catches the pillow, then his eyes, it's like its getting red, and do you know that in anime? The type when the eye already glitters and there's already a black aura behind him? That's the way Len is now._

"_HA-HA-HA. THEN YOU SHOULDN'T SLEEP LATE! I INFORMED YOU THAT I AM COMING RIIIIIIIGHT!?" he said while smiling. OMG—that smile, it's like it's going to eat me._

_I shivered. Brr!_

_Then there, he started teaching me_

"_Wrong. You're doing the same wrong thing again!" then he beat my head with a notebook._

"_Why are you hitting me?" I said angrily while rubbing my head._

"_Why are you asking? Is there a law that we can't give a lesson to the imprudent child?" said he._

"_THERE IS! You're so smart but you don't know. Hmp. _It just proves that intelligence is not everything."_I said, trying to look smart. Hey look I'm just trying okay? Maybe I can get through._

"_Why? Are you still a child? In your face. You're already a granny." Said he. Wuuuu! You're just embarrassed mister! BWAHAHAHAH!_

_I just stuck my tongue out to end his humiliation. Then he continued his torture—I mean tutoring._

_Super harsh. He tutored me until the dawn even it's obvious I can't get a single thing. He has no mercy. So I never wanted this to happen again. Never again._

_**End of flashback**_

Brr. Creepy right?

"Tsss. Darling, why don't you try not being too much importunate? You know, Daddy Lenny only cares what is for you" said Mikuo.

"Heh! Damn it. Well, it's because you have a CRASH on him" I said.

There. The witch went on hoity-toity. "EEEEEEE. Oh Rinny. Don't be like that. I admit. I like him. But he is for you. Let's share? _You like?"_ Said she.

"Boo. It's yours, I can spank him to you if you like" I said.

"Oookay—Hey Rin I thought it wouldn't be nice calling me Mikuo. How about simply Miku?"She said grinning. I looked at her confusedly.

"Sure. Who did think of Mikuo at first?"

"Err—so Miku okaaaay?" Yeah sure sure. Mikuo—I mean Miku and her random thoughts. Then I looked at Len's direction.

Whoa that brat! He's talking to someone from another section! He's really a PLAYBOY. Tss.

I pinched Mikuo—err Miku's arm.

"Hey Beach, who is that with that cockroach?" I asked

"Who?" she looked where I am pointing. "Aaaah. She's the Class representative from the other section. You know you're really stupid. You know that feeling that you're already almost a decade in this school yet you don't know the other people in here?" her script.

"Psssh. What do I care? I don't even talk to them. What's the name again?" I asked again.

"I think… Mayu Lucario?" Said Miku.

"Lucario? What is she, a Pokémon?" I asked.

"You're an idiot." Is only Miku can answer.

I looked on that Mayu. She's cute, but there's no denying that I am cuter. I have a mid-short blonde hair tied with a cute bunny ribbon, and then it's also bounces every time I move. I have blue eyes. And I am skinned white. And a lot twists their necks to look whenever I pass by. The only issue is I don't use make up or anything at all always. I don't care what society thinks of me. What is important is what I think of myself right?

And on the other side, that Mayu. My God. She's already using make up. I know she's the same age as me, 16 or 17, but for Christ's sake. This is still high school! Even we say the generation is different. She's a Faaaaaaake beauuuty.

But wait. Why do I am comparing myself to that girl? Ah damn it. Whaat iss thiiish. And why do I care if she's talking to Len?

Len looked at my direction; I averted my eyes in return. Tsss. What an instinct he has there…

I want to go home now.

**Len's POV**

Tsss. Look at that girl, she just pass by whenever she wants. And she stomps too huh! Who does she think she is? It's irritating.

"Excuse me…" Said by a girl in the door of our room. Rin left it open.

"_Yes? What can I do for you?"_ I asked. Oh, its Mayu.

"Leeen~" said she in a sweet manner.

"Yes?" I smiled. Mayu's really cute for me. She's sweet when there are meetings of the representatives and she always talks to me. So I guess there is no harm in talking to her either.

"Uhm… I just want to say that the meeting is rescheduled for today _will be moved to tomorrow instead"_ she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Thanks. Is it the same time?" I asked. There's really nothing wrong if I go out with this girl right? She's showing motives anyway…

"Yup. Well, I better go no. Are you free later?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm free. Wanna stop by some place?" I asked.

"Yeah sure~! " She smiled then waved as she left.

Then I felt some chills behind my back so I looked behind.

I saw Rin looking at me but she looked away.

What the heck, she looks like she's mad. Tss. isn't it like I should be who the should be angry right?

But, the teacher's not yet here for this period. So… there's nothing wrong if she was late, but… Agh. I don't know.

I'm going back to my own seat.

I wonder where will Mayu will bring me. Maybe in a fast-food or something.

Ahhh. Never mind, we will see.

* * *

done. sorry for everything for i should apologize... Q u Q

replies~!

Black Butterfly of the Night: nyuuw. someone said i shouldn 't but anyway, thank your for tuning in... Q u Q

Black-Kat-77: N-No... is it similar to my story? promise i don't know it! DD: but, thank you for reviewing :)) i guess reading this trash as well :3

Angel Royal: Request Accepted :3 thank you for your wonderful criticize :DD its not like it at all... uhm. thank you for the review and for reading~

OH THANKYOU SILENT READERS FOR REVIEWING~! BUT ILL LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW! O w O


	4. Abnormalities

no reviews...? Q n Q *sniff* *sniff* okay okay. here ... aww- i get it. this trash... alright alright.

and im irritated when i wrote this. sorry Rin, sorry Len. and... Forgive me Mayuu

Disclaimer: i don't own anything... even this trash...

* * *

Chapter 3: Abnormalities

**Rin's POV**

"Miku" I said. Were inside a cake shop, we're supposed to go home now. But I got hungry so here we are.

"Oh? What is it now?" Said she.

"Do you want me to kick you? I said eat now! I am going to treat you. My treat! Damn it" I'm going to kick Miku seriously, she's so thrifty. I can't blame her since the reason why she is in school was her scholarship. Amazing no? It's just… Miku is in top. Me, I can be on top, but… that damn chemistry.

"Theeere. You said it, there I'm going to dig in—"She was cut. Why? What's going on? She was looking at something at my back. I looked behind then, maybe she saw some Handsome Daddy, it's a waste maybe it's delicious.

I saw a handsome guy, but it's not delicious. It's making me puke.

What do you think, you are having fun eating your orange Montblanc with matching caramel frappe then you saw your fiancée, and the girl he was flirting with back then in the room. = A = not that I care, but it is in public. Why not get the shame? I'm not jealous or anything. Let me clear that to you, why should I, if I don't even like that Idiot?

I just put my attention back to my cake, and Miku just stared at me.

"Hey Girl what's that? That girl is flirting with Daddy Lloydie!" Said Miku, she's getting hysterical. Is she the fiancée? She is? Ah, Miku calls Len ' Lloydie' she has a crush on John Lloyd Cruz, eww no? Please just give her your patience.

"Pssh, then let them flirt with each other. I don't care. Just eat, hurry and I'll use my computer back at home" I just answered.

"Heh! If I know you're just jelly~" She teased me with a matching smirk.

"Heh to you. Damn it. I'll throw you there, you'll see." I said.

I stole glances at Len's table; it looks like he ordered black forest slice and milk chocolate drink for that girl, omg. Black forest? It is the one of the specialties here. = A = and even a candy he can't give me that! Ah, I'm not really jealous or resentful. Tss, ill just ignore it.

I finished my orange montblanc, Miku finished her food too. So I decided to leave the shop now.

Len's table was near at the entrance, so let's pretend I can't see them. Invisible. INVISIBLE.

"Oi Rinny-pyon, wait! Damn ehh" said Miku, she said she left something at our table.

*facepalm* Miku, I hate you… I hate yooouuuu!

Len and that…. Make up girl… looked at us. I can't remember her name… Mayu...ri? Mayuri Shiina? I don't know. Eww, her face isn't any far than hers. She's so cute for her information.

"Rin…" Said Len. "Len…" I said. Is this Drama? Wahahaha, calling each other's name?

"_What are you doing here?"_ He asked with a serious face.

"Can't I eat a cake here? O A O" I asked back. Is it forbidden for a goddess like me to eat in cake shops because I'll get fat?

He stopped talking. But then, he returned to earth. " Ah, no. It's not that… Anyway this is Mayu" he said introducing the girl to me.

Make up girl smiled at me. It was a Plastic smile; maybe she can't accept that even without make up I am a goddess, sparkling with matching glowing. Pfft—

"_Hello, nice to meet you! You're Rin right?"_ she said. Why in English? This girl was infected by Len. Stop speaking in English, it doesn't suuuit yooooou.

"Uh yeah"I answered perfect in time, Miku came back! Yes! Now we can leave.

"Hey Gay girl lets go" I told Miku. "Anyway Len, Were leaving. Err, _and nice meeting you Mayu-chan"_ Then we flee from the shop. Ugh.

**Len's POV**

"Sh*t, why is she here….?" I asked myself. It's not that I'm bothered or anything. But it's awkward. She's my fiancée, and then I have an other date. No one knows but, it's awkward. It's irritating. Even I don't treat her as my fiancée. I think she at least needs to have my respect.

"Uh… Len?" Said Mayo

"Uh, _yeah?" _I said. Wow, I stuttered. Ha-Ha DDD:

"_Is there something wrong?"_ She asked.

"_No, uh… everything is alright._ I just remembered what Dad and I talked about so I better go home after this" I said. I lied.

She just smiled. "_Sure"_, then she finished the cake she ordered.

Then we went on separate ways, I didn't accompany her home, since this is just a date and she has her service anyway.

Dad and I really talked about nothing, but I'm going over Rin's. To… err, clear up the misunderstanding?

After a few minutes, I arrived to their house with the use of my Yamaha Vegaforce, I don't use a car when going to school. I don't have anyone to go home with me, and it's always traffic. Even though, Dad always wants me to use the Altis he bought for my 17th birthday.

I ringed the doorbell, and someone picked the receiver inside the house. Our subdivision is high-tech. Oh, if the author hasn't mentioned yet, I just live 2 blocks away from Rin's house.

"Who are they?" The maid asked.

"Len" I said. = A =

"Ah, Len-sama. Please come in" Then there, the gate automatically opened then I entered the house.

"Where's Rin?" I asked.

"She's in her room again sir" the maid answered.

"Thanks, where is auntie? Gone?" I asked again.

"Ah, they're not here. She and sir ate dinner outside" Said she. So it's just Rin and me, and the maid of course. Lol.

I went upstairs to her very far room because it's on the most corner end of the 3rd floor. I knocked on her door.

"Rin" I said.

It opened quickly , and here, I can see the without-a-care-in-the-world Alice, she's wearing a baggy t-shirt, shorts and headband.

"Oh?" she said, still holding the doorknob. It looks like she doesn't want me to enter.

"_I just want to explain what… was with earlier"_ I said.

"_Oh, no need. _Do you remember we already talked about it, you can date whoever you want to date, and I can do the same" She said continuously without taking a breath.

"_I did say that, but at least I wanted to say sorry. It's not proper to have me and my date right in front of you"_ I said.

"What's your problem with that? As long you don't disturb me, as long as you don't kiss in public, there's nothing wrong with that" Said she.

"What's wrong _with kissing in public?"_I asked.

"Playboy" I heard her whisper. "Nothing, it's just disgusting? PDA much?" She said.

"Sheesh. _You say that because you haven't been kissed"_ I said. HA-HA.

She went red, which was kind a cute, I rarely see her like this and she looks like a made her mad.

"Tss, you know what Len? If you went here just to tease me, just leave, I'm busy" She said then she slammed the door on my face.

I really left.

That girl is a pain in every part of my body. Seriously DD:

….. But she was really cute. I think my heart skipped a little, or was that just my imagination?

* * *

yaaay... reviews... reviewss... reviewssss/


	5. Irritated

_**waooo. sorry for the late update. im being busy lately.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't anything.**_

* * *

_****_**chapter 4: irritated**

_**Rin's POV**_

_There's nothing to cry for, I want you to know that_

_As long as it's you, this pain couldn't hurt me_

_No reason to regret, I'll always be waiting for you_

_My love o—_

"Nngh"then she turned her phone alarm off. Her cell phone screen said it was 6:30 AM. Will she wake up now? Or will she prefer to be late again?

I just woke up, so I wouldn't be shouted at by Mr. Annoying. Which really is so annoying. How dare he say I don't have first kiss! If only he knows what happened 5 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_I was looking for Len, because Mom wanted me to give him the cookies she made._

_The maids say he was in the garden. So I went there_

_Len was really there, but a book was covering his face. What a waste, the book is not thick enough, so probably he would die if ever riiight?_

_I removed the book._

_And I stopped when I did._

_Wow…_

_He looked so innocent… I stared at his closed eyes, in his nose… and my eyes landed on his lips._

_Isn't it in fairytales, you were supposed to be kissed to wake up? But it's so awkward; the princess is the one who is going to kiss the prince? Ha-ha. Truly awkward._

_But… before I can stop myself… I already did it._

_I kissed him._

_Then he moved, and I jolted standing in surprise. Then I averted my eyes. /_

_He sat, "R-Rin?" he said, like we wasn't fully awake._

"_A-Ah yeah! Mommy wanted to give this to you! I'm going to leave now! That's all!" I gave him the cookies and I ran away._

_**End of flashback**_

I think he doesn't know it happened. But why am I remembering it! Damn iit! Aaah! Erase erase! Embarraaassssing!

Whatever. I'm going to take a bath.

_**After a few minutes**_

Haaaa, it's been years since when I woke up early again. Did you know? D:

I don't know, maybe I just don't want to be shouted out by someone who is dating another person. Lol

"Siiir!" I said while going down the stairs.

"Oh, Rin. Aren't you early today? New life? Tsk. It's not yet New Year kid, chill! It's still December. Next month it is" said by my driver.

I laughed, "Only day's left sir! Let me go to school early" then I left the house and waited for Sir Driver to have the car get out by the garage. Did you notice that I didn't eat breakfast? Maybe my stomach was already used to it. Ha-ha

When Sir already drives the car out, we went on the journey to school.

When I entered the room…

"bzzz…bzzz" my classmates are whispering. What's going on O A O. whatever, I just went straight on my chair. I looked around; Miku's not here yet so I can't ask anyone. Then someone approached me.

"Rin!" oh, it's Gumi! Gumi and I aren't talking too much but were fine. It's not awkward or anything.

"Do you know?" she asked. I got curious, "What?"

"Our student rep and the student rep of the other classroom, That Mayu girl! Uh, it's like Len asked her out for his incoming birthday party! Just a while ago on the corridor! Iii. its just sweet" Said Gumi

"Ah…" just the words I stuttered, then I felt my hands gripping on my skirt.

"I really can't believe, I know Len is really cold and stuff. But I really don't know that girls were his type. Because Rica is- blah blah"

I can't hear Gumi anymore. And I don't want to hear her.

What is this that I am feeling? Tch. Damn it. What is this...?

This feeling is irritating…. It's irritating.

* * *

**rinnykinz: thank you for reviewing~!**

**Sparkles: sorry if it offended you! i like Taeyang, IU and juniel and Yong hwa chuu~ thank your for reviewing!**

**Nishi-24: wish granted~ thank you for reviewing!**

**Angel: it was? thank you for reviewing!**

** : srsly? thankyou~!**

**guest: really? i'm not good with the summaries stuff, so can you give me an idea? ;3**

**thank you for reading~! and i hope you review :DD**


	6. Oh what a wonderful day-- you mean weird

_**long time no update/ hope everyone didn't forgot this storyyy-  
**_

_**and this chapter is not something biiiiiig. but but i promise the next chapter will be something BIG :DD i hope you enjoooy!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont own vocaloid... Q u Q  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Oh what a wonderfull day- you mean weird?  
**_

_**Len's POV**_

6 AM… Hm… I'm ready to go to school.

I wonder if Rin is going to be in school on time. Oh well, if she doesn't then I'll go shout at her later as usual.

"Babyyyyyyyyyyyy, good morning" Mom greeted me. She just woke up. I kissed her cheeks.

"_Morning mom" _I smiled. "_You should eat breakfast now"_

"_Why are you always going early to school?_ You don't accompany me eating a lot compare than before" mom pouted. I chuckled. She's like a child.

"Ha-ha, _don't worry mom, tomorrow ill even cook your breakfast for you"_ she smiled. "I'm going now, okay?" then I walked out.

"Baby" Mom catches me up.

"Yeah?" I turned.

"Invite baby girl here okay? _We're going to plan for your party later!_ Tell her mommy the second will be sad if she wouldn't plan it with me "then she smiled and went to the kitchen.

Baby girl. That's Rin. Mom always wanted to have a daughter, but you see. Since she and dad already talked about that mom can only give birth once since mom has a problem with her uterus.

Party… my birthday party huh? That's on December 27, I'm a Capricorn. Not that it matters, I don't believe in zodiacs anyway. But Rin have her birthday for the next three days.

For sure, the whole class is automatically invited.

_Corridor_

"Len!"Said by a voice which is like catching up to me? I turned to see who it was.

"Mayu…" I smiled and she smiled back. "_I'm really sorry about yesterday" _I said.

"No biggie" She just beamed at me.

"But I want to make it up to you" I said. Well, I am just going to invite her to my party. I am allowed to do that aren't I?

"Ha-ha, sure. It's up to you~" She said sweetly.

I smiled, "Come to my party on the 27th. I'll even pick you up, if you want" I presented.

"Ha-ha, sure. It's a date then!" she said, then waved and went back to the direction she came from.

I just smiled while walking; I go to the student council room first. I'm going to show the updates from our class.

On my way to my homeroom, it's noisy. I guess everyone is chit-chatting again.

When I opened the door, everyone went silent. What's going on? It's weird.

I roamed my eyes in the whole classroom.

My eye caught Rin, what? Wait, what time is it?

I looked at me wrist watch, 6:50… she's being early today huh? We have 40 minutes before the first period. Normally she'll arrive at 7:40 or 8:00…

I went to her desk to say what mom wants me to.

"Rin" I said breaking the silence in the room.

No reply.

"Rin" I repeated.

Then she finally turned her head to me. "_What?" _said she? There's no emotion. Not even irritation, normally if she says what, It was like 'WHAT!?' but now, there's no exclamation point.

"_Are … you alright?"_ I asked, everything is confusing me.

"_Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. So what is it?" _she said. There is still no emotion.

"_Err—mom wants you to come over. It's about the usual"_ I said. I guess she already have an idea about it. They always plan about my birthday. Every year. With or without my consent.

"_Yeah ill go"_ she said. Then she stood. "_Is that all?"_ she said then she looked at me, straight to me eyes. Is it my imagination or her eyes is red? Mah—she's just up all night watching anime.

"Yeah" I said… nothing more.

"_Then if you excuse me, _I need to go to comfort room" she said, then she passed me by.

She's really weird today. I went to my seat, and weirdly, everyone is silent.

Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this is a birthday gift for me, being silent so that I don't have to tell them to shut up. Oh well.

But I am bothered with Rin's eyes. It is emotionless, and red. No soul… maybe I'll ask later at home.

* * *

**_yeeeaah. dooone._**

**_SparklesX3: you mean ... err is it oppa gangnam style? X'DDDDD/ HEEEEY SEXEEEH LAAYDEEH X'DD  
ah- sure sure i will when i have time... Q u Q school and stuff is controlling my time Q u Q  
_**

**_The Queen of Darkness and Evil: yeaaah X'DD thankyou for saying the way it was corny is nice/ Q u Q  
_**

**_Rinnykinz: Request granted desu~  
_**

**_xX little kagami Xx: i updated! * n *_**

well Len doesnt? X'DDDD lets seeeee

**_Ayaka-chii: I love you/ Q u Q will do master~  
_**

**_there. doone. HAHAHA. please stay tunned~ kekekekeke  
_**

**_anyway, thank you for reading this and please review/ Q u Q  
_**


	7. Kylelitton Van Icen Kagamine

ohmy. uhm. im sorry for the late update? hehe...here it is. gawd... its 2 AM already... im going to wake up at 4 AM...Q A Q

anywaaay~ enjoy?

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

Rin's POV

It's December 27. It's his birthday party. The party is tonight I guess?

If you're asking what's going on these days is I don't have anything to say. Because nothing really happened.

That time I excused myself on the way to the restroom, I cried a lot inside the cubicle.

I think I realized why the feeling is irritating. I was irritated because I can't accept that I have romantic feelings for that freaking annoying bastard. Ha-ha, I think it was funny.

And just when I am getting ready for myself, just when I am going to get hurt. I'm already preparing myself to the sweetness I am going to see tonight.

I guess I need to be happy right? I was the one who planned for that party. And I think I'll have fun eating there. Haha…

_When you feel the world is falling in_

_And you can't seem to find the way back in_

_Don't cry_

_Just hear these words and remember again_

Hmm? My phone is ringing? When I looked on my phone, I saw it was mommy.

"Hello mommy?" I said

"Riin! Where are you? Are you done with shopping? Hurry up and come home! Mommy has something for her daughter! And I'm also going to fix your hair. So hurry okay?" Mommy said, it's obvious she's happy.

"Yesss mom. I already bought my present. I'm about to go home"

"Alright, I'm hanging up" then she hanged up the phone.

*sighs* I wonder what kind of surprise Is it? Well, if you're wondering what kind of present I bought for Mr. Freak. I bought him a bracelet. It's a pair with the treble and g-clef. I don't care whoever he gave the other one. But this thing… I'm already a beggar. I was even saving up for my anime figurines…

But I guess it's alright? Since he's already 18. The start to be an adult. Pfft—

Seriously, I'm going home

After I arrived home, I hurriedly looked for mommy.

"Auntie, where's mommy?" I asked our maid as I spotted her.

"She's in the Salas" So then I went in the Salas.

When I opened the door—

"Princess!"Someone yelled and pulled me in a hug.

Waaah. Princess! There's only one person who calls me that!

"Kaito-oniichan!" I suddenly yelled and hugged him so tight. Ohh glob. I am crying.

He broke our embrace and he smiled at me. This is my elder brother. Kylelitton Van Icen Kagamine. If this guy isn't just my brother, I already fell on my knees. This guy is so gorgeous. He has that warm smile, and he has such a handsome face. And he also has that hot body. And very very nice and kind :'). But he has the nickname Ice. Because when he gets angry, you're going to get frozen when he is mad at you. I think ice is stands for ice cream... but. So far Kaito-niichan never got mad at me yet. This guy loves me so much!

"Ha-ha, _I missed you princess_" kaito-niichan said. I wiped my tears and cleared my throat to speak clearer.

"I missed you too Kaito-niichan" Kaito-niichan laughed.

"I've been in California for 8 years and you're still a cry-baby? Seriously" I punched him at his shoulder playfully.

"_O-Ouch. But seriously speaking, I missed you princess_" he said smiling at me.

I smiled at him back. "What are you doing here? Aren't you busy at the company branch at the California?" I asked him. He rarely comes home. He's staying for 8 years in California. He studied there. Oniichan is very smart in every aspect. That's why he's already managing our company there. I really don't get why I am so weak in chemistry.

Kidding aside, Oniichan is so perfect right? But he has a weakness and I know what it is.

"Haha, well I had to come home since I really missed it here. Mom also told me it's time for me to meet my princess's 'prince'. Tonight was his birthday party right?" I just nodded at his question

He just smiled. "What did you buy for him?" I raised the paper bag I am carrying.

"Bracelet" then I showed him the contents of the paper bag

"Princess, it's so nice you buy your prince these things. But you can't even give your Oniisama a present at his birthday" Kaito-nii said gloomily.

I pouted. "I greeted you a happy birthday! You're not even picking up your phone! So I just left a message after the beep" = A =;

"Hmp okay" Then he playfully smiled "go to mommy upstairs and get ready. I am going to prepare too. Just see Rin! Your Oniisama will be hotter than your prince! Whatever he may look like! HAHAHAHA! I'm going to beat him. And I'll be your escort later, not him. The princess is mine not his. I missed you ehh" then he hugged me.

I just laughed and hugged him back. "You never changed until now" I said.

"I am your knight in shining armour, aren't I?" he said then he winked at me.

Knight in shining armour, yeah he is my knight. Always was. He was always there to protect me. He was always there when I needed someone. When I cry, he was always there to give a shoulder. I can never hide anything from my brother. He's my best friend at the same time. He'll always ask if there's something wrong. Even though my problem doesn't have any solutions, he can always make a way. I'm a spoiled little sister. I'm his princess. He'd go anything through me. I'm… his weakness. He loves me that much.

"okaaay oniii-chan! It's you! Go ahead and make yourself more gorgeous!" Then I ran upstairs leaving my brother laughing.

7:00 PM

"There!" my mom said. Then I looked at the mirror, she finished putting some make up on my face. Just a light make up since she knows I hate it. My mid blonde hair was braided magnicificiently by mom and I'm wearing a yellow dress. The party is formal. Mom is gorgeous as ever. It looks like oniichan and I inherited our looks from someone.

"Lets go" mommy said and she escorted me walking.

Down the staircase, there was oniichan. Nice, handsome. Dashing. He was wearing long sleeve black polo then slacks. He hates wearing tux; he said it doesn't suit his handsomeness, maybe he wouldn't be able to breathe. Haha

Kaito-niisan's hand was waiting for mine, so I gave mine and he escorted me at the stairs.

"Nice, the princess is so beautiful" He teased

"Wow, the knight is so handsome" I countered.

Then we laughed.

"_It looks like there is something missing princess_" he said while having a thinking look.

"What's that?" I asked him while were walking on the way to car.

He picked something from his pocket."Here" then he put it in my neck. It was a gold necklace, a heart covered with diamonds. "There, perfect" oniisan said and then he opened the door of the car for me. Mom and dad are in the separate car. My elder brother is so sweet right? It's so nice to have him as a boyfriend. Hahaha! But no! He can only do these treatments with me. I'm selfish when it comes to my brother.

Kaitonii and I just talked about random things in the car.

When we arrived at the party, there are a lot of people. I think everyone who is invited is there already. Everyone looked at oniisan since they aren't not that familiar with him since he left the country when he was 14.

"_OMG isn't that… Kylelitton Van Icen?"I heard someone gasp_

"_Yeah it is him. Ohmy he looks gorgeous in personal. And who is that girl with him? She's gorgeous too" a noble said in whisper_

"_I think that's his sister. What a sight… one of the top bachelors of the California is here. I didn't know that they are a family of gorgeous people"_

My nose went longer there sisters, Guys please keep the praising low key okay?

"Baby Girl~" Momsy said. Len's mother. Since I'm her daughter-in-law she likes to call me her daughter.

"Hello momsy~" I kissed her cheeks. Then momsy looked at Kaito-nii.

"_ohm, this must be Kaito?" _ Momsy said. Kaitonii bowed in a very noble manner and smiled dashingly.

"_It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Walker. You're beautiful more than as I ever heard" _Kaito-nii said.

"Ohmy, This guy is also likes saying sweet talk~ haha! It looks like you inherited it _Baby Girl"_ momsy said. "_Where's your mom anyway?"_

"We rode separate cars, maybe in a minute they will be here" I said.

"Ohh I see~ now, Ice, Rin sit there as you wait~" Momsy pointed at the comfy sits then she left.

"Haha, they really treat you as their daughter princess. I can't wait to see your prince" Oniisan said. "By the way shouldn't you be seeing him right now?"

"_He… he's somewhere here… I think"_ I said. Oniisan suddenly looked at me. My glob, I think… he can already smell something fishy.

"Princess..." he said "What's wrong? Tell your Oniisama, I was just gone for a while and you're learning to hide things from me? Don't be like that… I'm bothered" I know he is concerned. I am going to tell him, I guess he can understand.

"Were… not what …you think. ... Were not… er… he's not in love with me. Were not in a relationship. No one knows in this party what we are to each other. He has a different date tonight… and..." I said continuously.

"And?" He said asking to continue.

Oh no… if I continue… I'm going to stagger…

"Ill continues for you, and my princess is in love with a prince who doesn't see her that way is I right?" Shot. Oniisama, you shot it right.

He pulled my head to his shoulder. "Don't cry… I am telling you don't cry. I am going to kill someone here in this party if you do. Even you love him I will kill him. So don't cry… hush" even though he told me not to. I can't stop it so I cried softly in his shoulder.

Kaito-nii just sighed. "Now don't cry now okay? I'll make your prince that my princess is a very special girl. I'll do anything to make you happy. I hate seeing you cry, maybe ill punch your fiancée in his face. Hurry ill buy you an ice cream or I'll give you an orange plushy" he keep offering.

"Okay then niisan…" Then I wiped my tears off.

Then he kissed me on my forehead. He's really sweet right? I really love my oniichan.

When I looked up, I saw Len and Mayu. Len is wearing a white tux. He really looked dashing for me, more than my oniisama. And that Mayu she was wearing a red flaunting dress with heavy make up as usual. Then Oniisama noticed where I was looking.

Then he smiled "Princess, I think I'm going to get my revenge now. Come on" Then he pulled me to Len's direction.

It's obvious that Len was surprised seeing me, and seeing Kaito-nii holding my hand. Even Mayu, it's so obvious that she was so stunned at my oniisan. She gaped her mouth open. Well I can't blame her.

"Hi!" Oniisama greeted with full smiles and all. But then he looked at Len, freezing. So this is what it means.

"_You must be the birthday celebrant"_ Oniisama said. "_Happy birthday" _Then handshake.

"T-Thanks… _and you are?"_ Len asked Kaito-nii while handshaking.

"Kylelitton Van Icen" Then full smiles again. Mayu gaped her mouth more open.

"_OMG Kylelitton …Van.. Icen ...Kagamine?" _Mayu asked stuttering.

"Yes" Oniisan said with a full smile

"OMG. AS IN THE KYLELITTON VAN ICEN?! THE Top Bachelor in the states!?" Mayu was in a complete awe as I can see.

Kaito-nii nodded "And you are?" he asked.

"Mayu. AND OMG are you two related?" he said looking at me and oniisan.

"Hmm. Yeah shes my little sister" Kaito-nii answered. Len and Mayu were both surprised.

"Errrm…. Oniichan…" I said softly but he didn't pay attention.

"Now, if you don't mind MAYU" He coldly said mayo's name." would you like to remove your hands in my sisters FIANCEE?" Shiz. ONIICHAN WHY!?

Len was utterly surprised then Mayu let go of Len's elbow.

"Thank you" Oniichan said with a smile. Then when he opened his eyes, there is his COLD STARE. Then he looked at Len. It looks like he wanted Len to be frozen.

"Don't you ever ever make my sister look stupid in front of all these people. I don't care if they didn't know you two are engaged. You don't know what I am capable of doing" he said in a cold tone.

"What do you ca—"Len tried to speak but Kaito-nii cut him.

"What do I care? Because my sister is the most special girl in this universe. And mind you, you're a bastard. Don't say how dare you to me. Because I have the right to tell you what the people around you are feeling. Happy birthday anyway" Then Kaito-nii grabbed my arm and flee. But he turned back to the stunned Len and threw something.

"That's our birthday gift to you anyway, I hope you see what that is worth" then we walked out.

Len is so stunned and it's obvious he doesn't know what to do, while Kaito-nii is just smiling.

"Don't worry princess, it will be fine" Then we ride the car and were going home.

* * *

yaaay~! OHH kaito-niichan youre so coooool *le cheers*

**xXlittle kagam****iXx: YESSS another solution was added xDDDD sorry for not updating so soon... i was busy at school TT_TT**

**SparklesX3: hey hey heeeey~ sexy laadyyy~ op! op! op! xDD**

**MelanchoclicBlossom: well.. this happened xDDD thank you for reviewing~! i hope you stay tuned!**

**Guest: ahaa~ thank you for reviewing ^^7 **

**loli-dragon12: wish granted~! ^^7 thank you for reviewing!**

**saphireillusion: i must work hard for you to revieewww! thank you for reviewing ;3**

* * *

**there. i might update... next year? xDDD no no no. sorry for the grammar. english is not really my forte. and my grades at english... nah.**

**anyway, thank you for reading :)))**


End file.
